Where There Is Love
by early-dawn
Summary: *COMPLETE* S/S! S+S are together, but Sakura is getting really tired lately. Syaoran is turning cold, Tomoyo is jealous, and Sakura is strangly attracted to a new kid. Could he be the source of all this? Who or what is he really? R+R
1. What About Me?

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc.  
  
Plz Review.  
  
This is sorta the prolouge. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
= Yawn. = Sakura covered her mouth politely and continued to listen to the lesson.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" her best friend Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Just fine," Sakura said, stifling another yawn. "I'm just tired."  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and all the students ran outside.  
  
"Another weekend," Tomoyo said, as she breathed in the fresh air.  
  
Sakura yawned and nodded, rubbing her eyes in the process.  
  
"You know, Sakura. You've been tired a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really sleepy. Maybe it's because it's near the end of the school year."  
  
"The last time I saw you this tired was when you were transforming all the cards into Sakura cards."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They sat down under a cherry tree that was just about to blossom.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Sakura looked up into the face of a very cute guy with brown eyes and messed up hair. "Syaoran!!"  
  
"Hey," he said. = Wow. She's so beautiful today. =  
  
"I can't believe you're late, Syaoran," Sakura said, getting up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you'd meet me here right after school. And you haven't even apologized yet. I mean you could've..."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her waist and kissed her.  
  
"Wait! Hold on!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed her camera. "KAWAII!"  
  
"Apology accepted," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
Syaoran grinned back.  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone coming towards them, so they pulled away.  
  
"Hello, my name is Atashi Yeno. Can anyone tell me where the main office is?"  
  
"Oh, hello. The main office is that way. If you want I'll take you there. By the way, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. These are my friends, Tomoyo and Syaoran. We'll show you the way."  
  
Atashi bowed. "To be led by an angel. I hadn't expected such hospitality here in Japan."  
  
Sakura blushed. Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran had steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Shall we?" Atashi asked. He felt Syaoran's death glare from behind as he walked alongside Sakura. He grinned. "I think you're boyfriend doesn't like me."  
  
Sakura blushed again. = Did he see us kiss? = "He's overprotective, that's all." She yawned again.  
  
"Are you tired?" Atashi asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
  
Syaoran watched them as they walked along. = There's something weird about that kid... =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow!" Sakura said. "I can't believe you're in all of my classes."  
  
Atashi shrugged and smiled. "Coincidence I guess."  
  
"Let me show you to your first class, Atashi..." Sakura and Atashi walked off.  
  
= Sakura... = Syaoran thought.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm just fine!" Syaoran punched a tree with his fist, and half the leaves on the tree fell off.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Tomoyo said. "Are you getting jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Me?" Syaoran looked at Sakura's retreating figure. "And of who? That new kid? Yeah, right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm why is Sakura so tired?  
  
Wuts up with Atashi and Syaoran?  
  
REVIEW PLZ  
  
  
  
Chapter Two Preview:  
  
"Wow, Atashi!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're place is huge!" She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Atashi asked.  
  
"I'm...just...fine...." she replied slowly. Sakura could scarcely open her eyes. Everything was turning fuzzy and dark. She began to crumple toward the ground, asleep.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran forward, catching her right before she hit the ground. "Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
(again, plz review!!!) 


	2. Don't Go to Sleep

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc.  
  
Plz Review.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Later that week, Syaoran saw Sakura walking alone.  
  
= Finally! = he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Sakura," he said as he walked up to her.  
  
"Hey," Sakura replied, yawning.  
  
"Long time no see," Syaoran said as they walked together.  
  
"What are you talking about? We see each other everyday!" Another yawn.  
  
"Yeah, with Atashi hanging around," Syaoran muttered. = Why is she so tired? =  
  
"Syaoran, he's my new friend. Don't be so hard on him. If you got to know him a little better..."  
  
"Sakura, I didn't want to tell you this, but I think that..."  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
Syaoran groaned as he saw Atashi running towards them.  
  
"Be nice, Syaoran," Sakura said in a hushed tone.  
  
"For you," he grumbled.  
  
"I was wondering..." Atashi began, "if you guys could come over to my house after school on Friday. You guys and Tomoyo."  
  
= Just great! I was going to ask Sakura out! = Syaoran thought.  
  
"Sure, Atashi. We'll come, won't we, Syaoran." Sakura elbowed him.  
  
"Ow! I mean...yeah...of course..."  
  
"Great! See you then!"  
  
On Friday, the four of them were walking to Atashi's house. Sakura and Atashi were in front, while Syaoran and Tomoyo walked behind. Ever so often, Atashi would glance back at Syaoran and Syaoran would glare back.  
  
= Just as I planned. = Atashi thought. He put his hand into his pocket and fingered what looked like a card. The card glowed darkly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran growled. = You hurt Sakura, Atashi, and you'll have hell to pay."  
  
"There it is!" Atashi said, pointing at a gigantic mansion.  
  
"Wow, Atashi!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're place is huge!" She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Atashi asked.  
  
"I'm...just...fine...." she replied slowly. Sakura could scarcely open her eyes. Everything was turning fuzzy and dark. She began to crumple toward the ground, asleep.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran forward, catching her right before she hit the ground. "Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
Atashi checked her pulse. "She's sound asleep," Atashi said. "Don't worry about her, you guys. I'll take her inside and make sure she gets home, after she rests up a bit."  
  
"No," Syaoran interrupted. "I'M her boyfriend. I'M going to take her home."  
  
"Syaoran, don't be stupid. You know it's better if she gets some rest now," Tomoyo said. "Let's go home and I'll call her tonight to see how she's doing."  
  
= Sure you will, Tomoyo. I have plans for you too. =  
  
Syaoran continued to hold Sakura, unwilling to give her up to Atashi.  
  
"Here," Atashi said. He carried the sleeping Sakura easily, with one arm supporting her neck, the other her legs. "I'll tell you what happens tomorrow."  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Does Sakura's Fainting have ANYTHING to do with Atashi? (probably)  
  
What will happen when Sakura is in Atashi's house?  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	3. Sleeping Beauty without Prince Charming

OMG thank you SOOO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I feel like crying!! Because of you, i'm staying up late to finish this fan fic and not do my homework!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!  
  
This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc.  
  
Plz Review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said. She stretched and saw that she was in a giant four-post bed. "When did I get here?" She sat up. = Wow, I'm not tired anymore. Maybe all I needed was a good rest. =  
  
Sakura heard the door open and saw Atashi walk into the room.  
  
"You're awake!" he said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "A lot better, thanks." She looked around. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"  
  
"You're inside my house. This is one of our guest bedrooms. Syaoran and Tomoyo went home."  
  
"Oh, I see." = They didn't even wait? =  
  
"Wait! Before I forget!" Atashi ran out of the room and came back in with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, shutting them. She felt something press down on her hands.  
  
"All right. Open."  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Kawaii!" she said. It was a branch of a cherry tree that was covered with pink cherry blossoms. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Atashi said, sitting right beside her on the bed.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"This sort of reminds me of the story of Sleeping Beauty," Atashi said.  
  
Sakura looked up from the blossoms. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The handsome prince awakening the sleeping princess..." Atashi leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the lips.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes widely in surprise, then closed them. She kissed him back, her arms around his neck and his hands on her face. They continued to kiss, when Atashi pulled back slightly, and began to take off Sakura's shirt. Suddenly, Sakura's head snapped back and she shook her head. She gasped and ran out of the room, realizing what she had done. In her haste, she left the branch of blossoms on the bed.  
  
Atashi picked it up. "Lust, revert to your true form!" The branch glowed and turned into a red and black card.  
  
= She's more powerful than I expected. Still, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry my Sakura. I'll cause you a lot more pain. All's fair in love and war. =  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AHHHH Don't hurt me plz!!!!!! im sorry im sorry!!!  
  
1.) sorry itz short  
  
2.) sorry cuz of what ATASHI DID! ARG IM MAD AT HIM TOO!!  
  
Next chapter will be up tommorow!!!  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	4. Emotions Run High

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Erm...im sorry if you didn't like my other chapter! :( but it'll get better soon.  
  
But look who i brought, SYAORAN!!!  
  
Syaoran: WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE SAKURA KISS ATASHI, THAT $&^@)(#&%@*^%@#(*^%#@*  
  
Early-dawn: *sweatdrop* sorry.........it'll get better soon, i promise!!!  
  
Syaoran: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!!!  
  
Early-dawn: erm...heh  
  
Syaoran: *evil glare*  
  
Early-dawn: ummmmm and now the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc.  
  
Plz Review.  
  
Chapter Four: Part One  
  
Sakura ran crying from the mansion. = What was I thinking? = She ran, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly, she crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry..." she began as she looked up.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura hugged his waist. (A/N: Syaoran was walking home from Atashi's house. Sakura had only been "asleep" for a few minutes.)  
  
"You're crying! What's wrong?" Syaoran wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
= I can't tell him what happened. I'm such a horrible person. I can't believe I just did that... =  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes. "Nothing's wrong..."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Sakura. What happened? Like fifteen minutes ago you were asleep in Atashi's house. Now you're crying your eyes out."  
  
Sakura looked away. "Nothing, Syaoran, really..."  
  
"What? No, tell me, Sakura."  
  
Sakura paused for a moment. She knew she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him. "I...I...I kissed Atashi," Sakura said softly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You did what???" Syaoran looked completely shocked.  
  
"I don't know... he kissed me and I kissed him back....I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I didn't mean to do it, I swear..."  
  
Syaoran couldn't speak, but he felt the rage, pain, and anger building up inside of him. Building. Building. As if he would explode. But he kept it all in. He wouldn't, couldn't let it out. "Go." he commanded.  
  
"What?" Sakura said, trying to blink away her tears.  
  
"Leave. Right now."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Just go." Syaoran felt the coldness returning. He kept his emotions inside.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called, falling onto her knees, sobbing.  
  
He continued to walk.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!"  
  
Part Two  
  
Sakura sat there, stunned, watching Syaoran's retreating figure. = Syaoran...= Sakura slowly got up and wiped away her tears. = I have to make him understand, but how? What's gotten into him? Or could it be because of what I did... = She began to make her way home.  
  
As soon as she got home, she ran upstairs to avoid confrontation with her brother, Touya, who would most likely lecture her about the "gaki" and how he knew he was bad all along.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero said, looking up from his video game. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm okay, Kero," Sakura said, plopping on her bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kero asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura then decided to call Tomoyo. It was the best thing she could think of doing.  
  
Hello?   
  
"Hey Tomoyo! * sniff * It's me, Sakura." Sakura wiped away a tear.  
  
Sakura! Are you okay? You don't sound to good. Are you crying? What's wrong?   
  
Sakura bit her lip. "Atashi kissed me and I kissed him back. Then I told Syaoran and he's all mad at me. I don't know what to do..." She paused, but there was no response from the other end of the line. "Tomoyo? Are you there?"  
  
Sakura heard the sound of the phone dropping onto the ground, then a click.  
  
= I guess she must have gotten disconnected. I'll try again. =  
  
Hello?   
  
"Tomoyo, it's Sakura. Did you get disconnected..."  
  
I can't believe you did that, Sakura.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
You kissed Atashi to make Syaoran jealous, right?   
  
"What? No..."  
  
Don't lie to me Sakura. Well I can see your plan backfired. Syaoran's pissed at you now. That's what you get for playing with other people's feelings Miss High and Mighty. You're such a freaking PLAYER."  
  
"Tomoyo, you don't understand!"  
  
Yes I DO understand, Sakura. Just forget it.   
  
Click.  
  
Sakura stared at the phone. = Tomoyo...=  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Syaoran: YOU DID IT AGAIN!! NOW IM MAD AT SAKURA??? WHY??  
  
Early-Dawn: err...you're not really mad, itz ATASHI's fault  
  
Syaoran: YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THE STORY!!  
  
Early-Dawn: OKOK i'll fix it the next chapter, PROMISE! You'll be your old self. ok?  
  
Syaoran: .....okay.....but post soon  
  
Early-Dawn: Will be up uhhh Wed. or Thurs. Tops.  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	5. Released

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Me: Like i promised.....it is getting better...starting NOW!!  
  
Syaoran: GOOD!  
  
Me: You look so cute when you're mad!  
  
Syaoran: *evil glare*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* eheheheh  
  
Syaoran: WELL? Get on with the story!  
  
Me: okok. and *drumroll* here comes the ... disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc.  
  
Plz Review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Syaoran sat in his room, silently, doing nothing. There was nothing for him to do. Nothing worthwhile. Nothing interesting. Just sit. Suddenly, he heard laughter behind him. Syaoran whirled around to see what was going on.  
  
It was Atashi, laughing.  
  
Syaoran stared.  
  
Atashi grinned. "Man, this is too easy. Not that you care, but I followed your emotions here. And, You don't have any. Or at least, you don't SEEM to have any. You are completely impassive." He laughed again.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"To make it simpler, you don't give a damn." Atashi looked around. "This is way too easy. Manipulating you, Tomoyo. Give me a challenge, please!" He looked over at Syaoran. "You know what? I'm gonna make it a little easier on you guys." Atashi pulled a card out of his pocket, similar to the one he used on Sakura. He muttered an incantation, and the card began to glow darkly. The card seemed to pull a dark shadow out of Syaoran, who collapsed as soon as the shadow entered the card.  
  
"Atashi! You bastard!" Syaoran, who now had his emotions back, was filled with rage, which he could now release.  
  
"Much better," Atashi said. "See you around." Atashi suddenly disappeared.  
  
Later  
  
Syaoran collapsed onto his bed. He couldn't believe how he acted towards Sakura. Even though he was under a spell, he should be able to fight it. Sakura broke free of one of his cards, even though she did... Syaoran shook his head to clear that thought.  
  
= Arg! = Syaoran thought. = Sakura probably hates me now! God, what can I do? I love her so much. = He closed his eyes, remembering one of their fondest memories.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Syaoran's palms were sweaty. This was their very first date as an official couple. He wasn't sure if he was nervous about going somewhere with Sakura, Tomoyo's camera, or...  
  
"Gaki! What are you doing here?"  
  
Touya.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Sakura."  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
It was obvious Touya was the only one out of the loop.  
  
"Oni-chan!!" Sakura called from upstairs, annoyed and embarrassed.  
  
Syaoran pushed his way past Touya, who was open-mouthed at what Sakura was wearing. Then, looking up, Syaoran's jaw also dropped.  
  
Sakura was wearing a beautiful green gauzy dress, that matched her emerald eyes perfectly. It was almost see-through and clung to each and every one of her curves. It went down to her ankles, but had a long slit all the way up to the middle of her thigh. It had a slightly lower than usual neckline and was strapless.  
  
"You're not going in that, are you?" Touya demanded.  
  
"Uhh, Syaoran? We better go..." Sakura said, swiftly coming downstairs, and grabbing the furiously blushing Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bye." Syaoran quickly escorted Sakura out of the house and into his waiting limousine.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Me: SEEEEE? All better!!  
  
Syaoran: ALL????  
  
Me: okok. ALMOST all better. A little better, etc. You'll be your old self. ok?  
  
I decided to make a very happy chapter next, all about their date!! maybe have hints or actually have T + M !! We'll see! Keep checking back. Will be ready by this weekend. Sorry i have hw!!  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	6. Love Under A Cherry Tree

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Me: This is a very happy chapter about Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: Hopefully.  
  
Me: It is!! I PROMISE! This is your first official date!!  
  
Syaoran: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Me: You guys *whisper whisper whisper*  
  
Syaoran: Really? *Perks up* Let's get started!  
  
Me: Only if you say the disclaimer.  
  
Syaoran: *grumble grumble* Early-Dawn here does not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc. Plz dont sue! ALSO Plz Review.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Syaoran blushed looking at Sakura's dress. They were sitting next to each other, their legs almost touching. "Uh...I guess Tomoyo made that for you?" he asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I made her a deal. I'd wear the dress if she didn't ... uh ... videotape us." Sakura seemed just as nervous as Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran took her hand, seeing her tension. Sakura smiled, and snuggled closer to him. Syaoran felt himself turning red, but controlled himself.  
  
"And...I think she and Eriol have a date."  
  
"Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "He finally got the courage to ask her out. Wow."  
  
"You mean you knew that he liked her this whole time and you never told me?"  
  
"Well I don't think you told me that Tomoyo likes Eriol..."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
Syaoran liked to hear her laugh. He was almost sad when she stopped.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sakura asked, looking out the darkly tinted window. It was almost impossible to see outside.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "You'll see."  
  
About thirty minutes and a few sodas later, the limo came to a stop. Syaoran got out first, holding out a hand to help Sakura out.  
  
Sakura gasped in awe as she looked at where she was. She was in the countryside, with the full moon glowing and thousands of stars covering the sky, making the night look magical. In front of her was a field with a single, fully covered with blossoms, cherry tree, a few yards ( or meters ) away. The blossoms seemed to glow with their own light. Sakura ran up to it, fingering the petals with her soft fingers. Syaoran quickly followed her.  
  
"They're so beautiful," Sakura said, gently touching a branch.  
  
= Not as beautiful as you = Syaoran thought, standing right behind her. (A/N: Yeah, it's sorta corny, but it works. ) "I thought you'd like it," Syaoran said instead.  
  
"I do," Sakura said. She turned around and smiled, finding herself standing a few inches in front of Syaoran.  
  
He blushed. Sakura giggled.  
  
= This is as romantic as it's going to get. = Syaoran thought. = It's now or never. = Syaoran leaned his head forward, then hesitated. The leaned his head forward again. Sakura watched him, move closer, then closed her eyes, anticipating. Syaoran held his lips barely above Sakura's, then kissed her. (A/N: First Kiss!!!)  
  
Suddenly, the cherry tree began to glow, and so did the ground that Sakura and Syaoran were standing on. Sakura and Syaoran broke their kiss to see that they were in a black world, with just the cherry tree beside them. Now it really seemed like it was glowing.  
  
= What's going on? = They thought.  
  
A strong wind began to blow, moving Sakura's dress and Syaoran's hair. It blew all the cherry blossoms off the tree, and as soon as it did, the wind stopped. But, they blossoms didn't all fall down onto the floor. They began to hover over Sakura's and Syaoran's heads, and turned into a giant pink heart. The blossoms began to glow brighter as it descended towards them. The couple stepped back, as the heart grew smaller and smaller. Each of them reached out a hand and grasped the card as it reached their chest level. The heart than transformed into a card.  
  
All of a sudden, they were back in the field with the cherry tree. Everything was exactly the same, including the cherry blossoms, which were still on the tree. The only thing that was different was that Sakura and Syaoran were holding onto a green and pink card.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said, looking at the card. It had a pink cherry blossom heart in the middle, with a green background. The back of the card and had a scene with a full moon and a sky covered with stars. "What is this?"  
  
Syaoran took the card, staring at it. "I think...I think we just created a card."  
  
They both stared at each other. "The LOVE CARD!" They said at the same time, then blushed at the same time.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said, giving the card to Sakura.  
  
"No, you take it," Sakura said, shaking her head. "I already have the Sakura Cards. You can keep it." Sakura said.  
  
"It's okay. Besides, I'd probably lose it," Syaoran said, secretly grinning.  
  
Sakura looked shocked. "You'd LOSE OUR CARD?? THE CARD WE CREATED ON OUR FIRST DATE?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Calm down. I'm only kidding."  
  
"So you'll keep it, right?" Sakura asked, more gently.  
  
Syaoran scratched his head. "Uh...I guess..."  
  
"Want to seal that with a kiss?" Sakura said slyly. (or shyly, whatever you prefer.)  
  
Syaoran leaned forward, without hesitating, and shared a romantic kiss with the woman he loves. (A/N: I know it's improper grammar, but he still loves her, he never stops loving her.) He held the card tightly in his hand, and it glowed as they kissed.  
  
TBC....  
  
Me: Isn't this kawaii?  
  
Syaoran: Yep. Um...does this have ANY significance to the other things that are going on in the Fan Fic  
  
Me: Um...maybe? I'll just keep you guessin!  
  
The next chapter will be in the present!! It'll be up after the weekend, most likely early or mid next week. Im going out of town 2morrow!! but i'll make sure i think of lotsa ideas so i can write faster!!!  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	7. Touya Steps In

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name (Early-Dawn) and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Me: Okay, now back to the storyline.  
  
Syaoran: (sarcastically) Whopee!  
  
Me: At least I'm DONE with the chapter.  
  
Syaoran: *yawn*  
  
Me: FINE! I'm gonna have Sakura die and Atashi win or maybe they'll get together and...  
  
Syaoran: AHHHHHH SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY  
  
Me: Well everyone enjoy! *looks at Syaoran.* Well??  
  
Syaoran: Well what?  
  
Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Syaoran: WHAT ME? OKAY OKAY SHEESH *grumble grumble* Early-Dawn here does not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc. Plz dont sue!  
  
Me: Plz Review.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sakura had nowhere to go. Syaoran, her boyfriend, hated her because she had cheated on him. Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin, thought she was a player. Sakura didn't know what to do.  
  
But, she was done with crying. Her green eyes were dry. Sakura was sitting on her bed, tracing lines through the blanket with her finger. She fingered Syaoran's name, then bit her lip, moving her hand through the blanket, as if erasing Syaoran's name.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up at the doorway where her brother stood. "Yeah?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Touya looked concerned.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Sakura lied.  
  
Touya sighed. = What did that gaki do to you, Sakura? = "Well, there's a guy out there waiting for you. I think his name is Atashi or something."  
  
= Atashi? What is he doing here? Probably apologizing.... = "Tell him I'm busy." Sakura said, tracing other things in the blanket.  
  
"He says he as school assignments."  
  
Sakura looked up. = Why didn't Syaoran and Tomoyo bring it, like last time when I had the flu? = "Then have him give them to you."  
  
"He says that he has to explain it."  
  
This time, Sakura sighed. She knew her brother was just trying to get her out of her room. But she relented and shuffled downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Atashi said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Yeah, hi," Sakura replied, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Umm...here." Atashi handed her over a few worksheets and papers. "It's all self-explanatory."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. = Touya! You told me he was going to EXPLAIN stuff! = "Okay, thanks."  
  
"Uh...Sakura?" Atashi asked, looking nervous.  
  
"Hmm?" she said, about to close the door in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened at my house. I guess I was pretty stupid..."  
  
She nodded, somewhat accepting his apology, but actually wanting to get inside and mope.  
  
"I'm also sorry about what happened between you and Syaoran-"  
  
Sakura opened the door widely. "Who told you about that?" Sakura knew that no one else was around and that Syaoran, from the way he was acting, wouldn't tell anyone anything!  
  
Atashi stepped back. "I..uh...you know....uhh...rumors."  
  
Sakura didn't look convinced.  
  
"Well, from what I heard, I think that you shouldn't go out with people who treat you that way, Sakura."  
  
Sakura felt her eyes brimming with tears. Atashi had hit the spot. She didn't care about the fact he knew more than he should, but cared about Syaoran... Sakura bit her lip but it didn't help. A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
At that time, Touya was observing the two of them from Sakura's bedroom window. Suddenly, he thought that his sister was glowing darkly. He looked again and it was gone. (A/N: in this version, Touya still has his "sixth sense".)  
  
Sakura somehow found her voice. "Uh...thanks for your concern.  
  
"No problem. See you later, Sakura," Atashi kissed Sakura's cheek and walked away. (A/N: sorry about that kiss...well, we all know that Atashi's a bastard)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A Few Minutes Later)  
  
Sakura slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. The tears now flowed freely. = Damn it! I thought I was DONE crying! =  
  
"Sakura?" Touya called from upstairs.  
  
"I'm down here!" Sakura's voice trembled as she replied.  
  
Touya ran downstairs, jumping the last five steps on his way down. "Are you crying?"  
  
Sakura slid down the door, sitting on the ground. Touya sat beside her. "What happened?"  
  
Sakura wiped away her tears. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with that kid out there?"  
  
She nodded slightly. "But I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Touya nodded understandingly and put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "As your big brother... if it really bothers you that much, I think you should go talk to Syaoran. Even if he is a gaki...(Sakura glared at him) I trust him a lot more than that kid out there..."  
  
Touya was trying to remember what he had seen out there, but he couldn't. It was as if it had never happened...or it was like a distant memory...forgotten.  
  
Sakura thought about what her brother said. She didn't trust Atashi that much either. How did she get to be such good friends with him in the first place? What in the world was going on? "Thanks, oni-chan," Sakura said, getting up. "I think I'll do that right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atashi watched Sakura leave the house. = Good, Sakura. Go to him. And take  
  
your time with this card. The next time you hear my name...well...you'll see. =  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
Me: Sorry it's sorta a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up really soon. I made an outline and i just need to type it up!!  
  
Syaoran: And Early-Dawn would like to thank all the faifthful reviewers!  
  
Me: Yep plz keep reviewing! It helps a lot. O RIGHT: I need your help. What colors should Syaoran's boxers be?  
  
Syaoran: WHAT???  
  
Me: It's umm....an essential part of the story?  
  
Syaoran: IN MY BOXERS?  
  
Me: errr....if you have any suggestions, plz let me know. (runs away before Syoran hits her with a mallet) [ P.S. it actually IS an essential part of the story, {well not ESSENTIAL...but....}]  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	8. Love Conquers All

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name (Early-Dawn) and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
Me: Sorry I've been out for so long!  
  
Syaoran: About damn time you had a new chapter.  
  
Me: I know.... But I made it kind of long to make up for it. Err....its over 1000 words.... and that last part wasn't going to be there...but it's there.....Well everyone enjoy!  
  
Syaoran: *clears his throat* Early-Dawn here does not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc. Plz dont sue!  
  
Me: Plz Review.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Syaoran closed his brown eyes. He was lying down on his soft bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. The sheets were crumpled, the consequence of tossing and turning all day.  
  
= Maybe I should've gone to school... = Syaoran shook his head. = No. I can't see her after what I did to her. She wouldn't believe me...after how I acted. And Atashi would make me even more depressed than I am now. He's probably flirting with Sakura now... =  
  
Syaoran's meditations were interrupted by knocking at the front door. "Wei!" Syaoran called his butler. "Get the door!" Then Syaoran remembered Wei had gone out to buy groceries. Syaoran slowly made his way to the front door and opened it.  
  
His eyes opened wide to see Sakura standing in front of him, bowing. She, unlike Syaoran, was wearing a sleeveless pink tanktop, along with khaki capris.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to talk to..." Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran in his boxers. "Er...hi, Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran started to blush, as did Sakura. His breath was taken away looking at her. He had missed her a lot, and moping about what had happened didn't help either. Syaoran opened the door wider. "Um .. Do you want to come in while I change?"  
  
"Alright," Sakura said, stepping inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In Syaoran's Bedroom)  
  
Syaoran changed quickly as he thought to himself. = What is she doing here? I'd better be on my guard. Atashi could have done something to her again. =  
  
But, as soon as Syaoran saw Sakura again, all of his defenses failed. She was sitting on the couch, staring at her feet of the floor. Syaoran couldn't stop caring about her, loving her.  
  
Syaoran sat next to Sakura on the couch. Well, not exactly next to her. She sat on the far right, with Syaoran on the far left. Syaoran was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? Water? Coke?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, thank you. I'm all right," Sakura said, placing a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Silence.  
  
Syaoran tried to start conversation again. "Did you go to school today?"  
  
Sakura looked up, somewhat surprised. "Why, you didn't? I thought...I mean, no, I didn't." Sakura didn't want to talk about what had happened the day before, but she knew she would have to lead into it somehow. "Um, can I see the Love Card?" (It was sort of a tradition to see the Love Card whenever she was over, which was quite often.)  
  
"Oh yeah, just a sec," Syaoran said, heading towards his room. He kept the card beside another priceless treasure, the Sakura bear. He gazed at the bear lovingly, as he picked up the Love Card. He returned to where Sakura sat, with the green and pink card in his hand.  
  
"Here," he said, handing it to Sakura.  
  
As Syaoran handed the card to Sakura, for a quick second, they held onto the card at the same time. Their eyes met and continued to stare at each other, when suddenly, they turned away, Sakura holding the card.  
  
= I can't look at Syaoran! I bet he still hates me because of what Atashi and I did... =  
  
= I can't look at Sakura! She still hates me because of what I did to her, to make her cry... =  
  
Sakura held the card for a while before giving it back. = What a happy memory.. =  
  
There was a third, even longer silence that took place.  
  
Sakura gazed around the room, smiling inwardly at Syaoran's sword that was hanging on the wall near her. She calmed herself and prepared to speak. She knew it was now or never.  
  
"Syaoran, I - "  
  
"Sakura, I - "  
  
Both of them laughed nervously, but it died down quickly, too quickly.  
  
"You first," Sakura said, nodding towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize Sakura. I'm sorry about what I did to you the other day. I'm totally, completely, sorry. But I have to tell you ..." Syaoran paused. = How can I say this??? Oh well, here goes nothing... = "... I know that what's been going on recently has something to do with Atashi. I know that he's your "friend" or something, but I saw him do... Sakura are you okay?"  
  
Sakura was glaring at Syaoran, fists clenched, green eyes flashing fire. "No, I'm NOT okay! Why are you blaming Atashi? Are you really getting jealous? Trying to make me turn on my best friend? What the hell is your problem, Syaoran? Get a freakin LIFE!"  
  
"Sakura, what's gotten into you?" Syaoran asked. = Shit. Atashi. =  
  
"Nothing's gotten into me. I'm seeing everything really clearly right now," Sakura got up. "You know what? Forget it. This relationship is over. Done. Finished. You have no idea how much I hate you Syaoran Li." Sakura turned away from Syaoran, getting ready to charge out of the house.  
  
The words blew by Syaoran. However, he still felt them sting as he tried to shake away the words. He knew she didn't mean it, but it hurt to hear her say those words.  
  
= Damn Atashi's cards. = Syaoran thought. = But how can I break the spell? The only way I broke mine was because HE called it back. I'll just have to convince Sakura, but it doesn't seem to be working... =  
  
Syaoran stood up and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, turning her around. He looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Sakura! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" = She broke the spell before, maybe she can do it again... =  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sakura pushed him backwards, making him fall onto the couch. As Syaoran fell, the Love Card fell out of his hand, falling right beside him.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. = That's it! Maybe I can use the Love Card to repel Atashi's card. =  
  
Syaoran grasped the card with his left hand, lept up, and grabbed his sword from off the wall with his free hand. = Now if only I can activate it! = He closed his eyes and began to chant, words coming out of his mouth that he had not placed.  
  
"Created by auras of Pink and Green  
  
Guardian of life, all good, unseen  
  
Drive away hate, be it large or small  
  
Always remind us that Love Conquers All  
  
Love Card!"  
  
The Love Card then began to spin rapidly, and float in the air above Sakura and Syaoran's heads. A great light shot out from the card, and cherry blossoms began to fly out of it, fluttering around the room in circles. As they filled the room with their scent, a tiny green fairy/angel stepped out of the card, surrounded by even more blossoms. She flew towards Sakura, who was transfixed, unable to move. The fairy touched Sakura's chest, right above her heart, then hovered by Syaoran's head, watching.  
  
Sakura blinked rapidly, and swayed from side to side, as if drunk or dizzy. Syaoran caught her as she lost her balance. Her eyes were closed, and fluttered from time to time. Then, a dark shadow came out of her eyes and mouth, dissolving into the air. Then, Sakura sighed, now asleep.  
  
When the fairy was sure Sakura was asleep peacefully, it smiled, its job finished. It entered the Love Card, followed by the blossoms. The Love Card than fell onto the ground.  
  
Syaoran gently placed Sakura on the sofa, then lifted her neck slightly, so that he sat on the sofa, with his legs acting as Sakura's pillow. As they were on the sofa, a single cherry blossom descended, landing on top of Sakura's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Sakura opened her eyes. "Syaoran?" she said weakly.  
  
"Sakura! You're awake!"  
  
"What happened," Sakura asked.  
  
"Shhh... you need rest."  
  
"I'm not sleeping until you tell me," Sakura said, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Well... let's just say Love Conquers All."  
  
Syaoran looked down to see Sakura smiling in her sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
I'm sorry the poem kinda sucks. *sweatdrop*  
  
At least there isn't a cliffhanger!!  
  
Well I'm kind of hoping the NEXT chapter will be the last one, but I'm not sure.  
  
I also have a new idea for a fan fic, and there most likely will be a preview coming up! Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	9. Almost Back 2 Normal

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name (Early-Dawn) and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
  
  
I now have ANOTHER S+S fan fic! Look it up! It's called Autumn Fairy Tale. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Me: Sorry I've been out for so long! (again)  
  
Syaoran: As usual.  
  
Me: *scowl* Well @ least i have a new chapter!!!  
  
Syaoran: whatever.  
  
Me: you could be a little more encouraging...  
  
Syaoran: *yawn*  
  
Me: FINE THEN! I'd like to thank ALL THE REVIEWERS!! you are THE BEST!!  
  
Syaoran: yes thank you. and ... *clears his throat* Early-Dawn here does not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc. Plz dont sue!  
  
Me: Plz Review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Sakura woke up again, feeling somewhat refreshed. She rubbed her eyes and found herself staring up at Syaoran's sleeping face. Sakura smiled. She carefully began to sit up, and Syaoran started to stir.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"Huh? What?" Syaoran woke up. "Oh, hey."  
  
Sakura stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"  
  
"Ummm." Syaoran looked up at the watch. "8:30...WHAT? 8:30???"  
  
"What exactly happened, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran quickly explained everything that happened, including what came out of the Love Card.  
  
"So you're telling me, that a tiny green fairy came and got rid of Atashi's card?"  
  
"Yep," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I guess that combining our auras can create really powerful cards."  
  
Syaoran nodded. He then glanced at his watch again. "Don't you think you should get going?" Syaoran said. "I don't want Touya to tell anyone I kidnapped you or something. I mean, things are bad enough between us."  
  
He led Sakura to the door. "And I'd suggest that you put up the Shield Card or something so that none of Atashi's spells can get through." He didn't want anything bad to happen to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded thoughtfully as Syaoran opened the door for her. But she didn't leave. She took a step back, getting further away from the door, and held out her staff. Sakura then took out one of her Sakura Cards and tossed it into the air.  
  
"Shield Card! Protect this house from any unwanted guests or spells! Shield Card!" A pink, almost transparent bubble expanded out of the card then completely surrounded the circumference around the card before vanishing.  
  
Sakura kissed Syaoran's cheek. "Thanks for the advice!"  
  
He blushed. "Huh? What? You were supposed to be HOME when you cast the spell."  
  
"Then that would leave you undefended," Sakura said, putting the shield card back into her deck.  
  
"I can take care of myself, you know," Syaoran argued.  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "Our two auras will protect us better then one. Besides, don't you like having me around?"  
  
"Um... yeah... I mean... of course." Syaoran smiled, then scratched is head. "But don't you think you should protect your family somehow? Just in case?"  
  
"That's a good idea!" Sakura sat on the ground and spread her cards in front of her. "Which ones should I use?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Syaoran thought. = We can't use the Shield Card again ... but maybe we can slow down Atashi's card ... = "Try using the Maze and Illusion at the same time. Put a maze around your house, so that Atashi's spells cant get through. Then use Illusion to hide the maze, so that no one else can see it."  
  
"That's a good idea, Syaoran. You're such a genius." Sakura blew him a kiss. She picked up the two cards, tossing them into the air. "Maze! Protect my house from any spells, but let those who are good enter! Illusion! Veil the maze so that others cannot see it! Maze and Illusion!"  
  
Sakura faltered as she completed the spell.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, it's just taking out a lot of my energy," she said, reassuring him. She looked around. "Can I use your phone? I need to know if my spell will affect anything."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. It's in the kitchen," Syaoran pointed.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura walked over to the phone and called home.  
  
Hello?   
  
"Hey, Oni-chan!"  
  
WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Touya shouted.  
  
"Calm down. I just lost track of time..."  
  
LOST TRACK OF TIME? You're so lucky Dad's not home!   
  
Sakura heard a faint noise in the distance. 'Hey Touya!' It was her Father.  
  
"Oni-chan! Let me talk to Dad!"  
  
She heard the sound of the phone switching hands.  
  
Sakura?   
  
"Hey, Dad! I'm over at Syaoran's house right now. Is it all right if I stay overnight?"  
  
Just you and him?   
  
"If you want, we can bring Tomoyo... "  
  
Have Tomoyo over. It'll be more fun for you anyway.   
  
"Thanks, Dad. Oh, and are you expecting any guests?"  
  
No, why?   
  
"No reason. Thanks Dad! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Bye, Sakura. He hung up.  
  
Sakura put down the phone slowly. Tomoyo.  
  
She explained to Syaoran what she had said to her dad. Sakura swallowed. "Do you think....Do you think she's still under his spell?"  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said. "If you want, I'll check. I'm gonna go call her, okay? Why don't you listen in?"  
  
Sakura nodded. She went over to the same phone and Syaoran went to his own, and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
Hello?   
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! It's me, Syaoran."  
  
Oh, hi.   
  
"I was just wondering how it is between you and Sakura."  
  
Don't mention 'her' name again when I'm in HEARING DISTANCE.   
  
Sakura winced.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Um.. do you want to come over to my house? Don't worry we won't talk about 'her.' I just want to uh... show you something..."  
  
Uh.. okay. I'll see you in thirty minutes. Tomoyo hung up.  
  
"Sheesh," Sakura said. "Didn't even say goodbye."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Syaoran began. "She IS under his spell..."  
  
"What are we going to do when she comes over?" Sakura asked, collapsing onto the couch. Too must stuff was flying around her. She couldn't keep her head straight.  
  
"We could try using the Love Card again..." Syaoran said, sitting beside her. "I'll cast it, since you're so tired." He picked the Love Card up from the desk where he had placed it.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura leaned on Syaoran's shoulder, and dozed on and off for the next half and hour or so. Then they were interrupted by a loud shout coming from the vicinity of the doorway.  
  
"SYAORAN!" cried the voice.  
  
"That sounds like Tomoyo," Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Is that you Tomoyo?" he called loudly.  
  
"Yes, but there's like a force field in front of your door.... I can't get through..."  
  
"Yeah! Umm.. That's like my uh.... new ... security system!"  
  
Sakura fell down anime style.  
  
"Well can I come in?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure come on in," Syaoran said, opening the door. He glanced back and saw Sakura going into his room stealthily.  
  
Tomoyo stepped in. She was wearing all black. Black makeup, black leather boots, black jeans and jacket, a black, strapless tank top. Atashi had obviously done more damage.  
  
"Nice outfit," Syaoran said, shutting the door.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo sat down on the couch. She looked bored. "Now what?"  
  
"Hold on, let me check on something." Syaoran practically ran into his room.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" she said. She was lying down on Syaoran's bed, reading a book. (Yeah, I know. A book. )  
  
"Just making sure you're all right."  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran whirled around to see Tomoyo standing right behind him. She was obviously stalking him. "Who are you talking to?" she asked, trying to look around him.  
  
"No one! Let's get back to the living room," Syaoran evaded.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said slowly. But, as Syaoran began to close the door, she quickly pushed it open and looked inside. She gasped as she saw Sakura.  
  
"YOU B**CH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
  
Sakura's head snapped up. She saw Tomoyo standing there. = This is not part of the plan! = she thought. "Tomoyo! Snap out of it! You're under a spell!"  
  
"Liar! You're the one whose been breaking guys hearts. Don't tell ME what to do!"  
  
While this had been going on, Syaoran ran and grabbed his sword and the card. He rushed back and used the card.  
  
"Created by auras of Pink and Green  
  
Guardian of life, all good, unseen  
  
Drive away hate, be it large or small  
  
Always remind us that Love Conquers All  
  
Love Card!"  
  
The cherry blossoms and green fairy came out again, restoring Tomoyo's heart,  
  
filling it with the healing power of love. Then, Tomoyo collapsed from the sudden loss  
  
of energy, and Syaoran caught her. Sakura moved out of his bed as Syaoran placed  
  
her on it.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
Sorry this isn't the end. And sorry that this is sort of like a useless chapter. But I needed to help Tomoyo!!!  
  
The final chapter will be either the next one, or the one after that. Most likely will be the next chapter, even if it's 100 pages long! (don't worry, it wont be)  
  
so....FINAL CHAPTER NEXT !!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLZ  
  
(and review my other fics)  
  
[thanks] 


	10. Corrupted Peace (final chapter, not a cl...

This is my 2nd Fan Fic. Plz read my other fan fic if you haven't yet. It's called Always and Forever Yours (completed and being revised) The easiest way to look it up is to search in the Search Box: Author = Early . Then Click on my name (Early-Dawn) and you'll find it! (S+S FAN FIC)  
  
  
  
I now have ANOTHER S+S fan fic! Look it up! It's called Autumn Fairy Tale. Enjoy!  
  
Now that this one is finished, the next chapter will be up in a week or so!  
  
Me: I'm sorry i haven't updated. I've been sick.  
  
Syaoran: That's NOT a good excuse.  
  
Me: *ignoring Syaoran* It's a long chapter, i think...  
  
Syaoran: HELLO??? *waves hand in front of early-dawn's face*  
  
Me: ... and it's finished!  
  
Syaoran: I'M SORRY OKAY!! SAY SOMETHING TO ME  
  
Me: I'd like to thank ALL THE REVIEWERS!! (again) this is why i write fan fics!!!  
  
Syaoran: PLEASE!!  
  
Me: Fine. Say the disclaimer!  
  
Syaoran: YOU TRICKED ME!!! *grumble grumble* Early-Dawn here does not own Cardcaptors, CCS, Clamp, etc. Plz dont sue!  
  
Me: Plz Review.  
  
IMPORTANT: If you're one of the people who didn't get my email and/or never reviewed so you couldn't get an email...listen up! I've made a few changes in chapter THREE and SIX!  
  
Three: Atashi says something different at the end  
  
Six: Syaoran doesn't blow up in the beginning of the chapter (not literally)  
  
So go back and read. I'm sorry for the errors!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Sakura woke up to the sunlight streaming across her eyes. She got up and nearly fell out of the bed. Syaoran was sleeping right beside her, his hand on her stomach. Sakura gingerly removed his hand, and tiptoed out of Syaoran's room.  
  
She made her way down the hall to the guest bedroom, where Tomoyo was sleeping. However, when Sakura opened the door, she found the bed empty. Sakura ran to the living room, where she saw her best friend watching Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Tomoyo said, turning off the television.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Sakura asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"About thirty minutes. I was going to wake you up but then you and Syaoran looked so cute sleeping together..."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"...so instead, I just put a camera by the bed to record you guys sleeping."  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at her crazy friend.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "I thought it was cute."  
  
Sakura sighed. Tomoyo never changed.  
  
"Morning, ladies."  
  
Sakura turned around to see Syaoran shuffle into the room. His hair was even messier than usual, making him extra cute.  
  
"Morning," the two girls chorused.  
  
"I'm gonna cook up some breakfast, okay?"  
  
The two girls nodded. Then Tomoyo ran into the room to turn off her video camera.  
  
Later  
  
After breakfast, the three of them sat quietly in Syaoran's room. Syaoran sat on his chair, while Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the bed.  
  
Finally, Tomoyo broke the silence with the question everyone had on their minds. "What are we going to do about Atashi?"  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said, running his hand through his hair. "We can't even get out of the house without him knowing what we're doing." (He could follow their emotions)  
  
"We have to try something," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm going to leave you two alone to discuss this, okay?" Tomoyo said. "I'm going to go watch TV or something." Tomoyo left the room to leave the two alone.  
  
"Here's the first problem," Syaoran said, after Tomoyo closed the door. "How are we going to get out?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment before pulling out her Sakura cards. "Let's see... We've used the Shield Card, Illusion, and Maze..." Sakura placed the cards into a semi-circle in front of her, face down. She then closed her eyes and reached out her right hand. Her hand moved to the left, the right, then left again. Sakura picked up one card and placed it to the side. Then her hand reached out again, taking another card. Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
Syaoran got up and sat beside her on the bed, taking the two cards she drew, and flipping them over. They were the Shadow and the Through. "Perfect." Syaoran said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura took the cards and looked at them. "Of course!!! We can use the Through card to get through the shield without hurting Tomoyo, and use the Shadow to hide our tracks until we don't need it!"  
  
"First problem solved. Next problem." Syaoran said. "How are we supposed to fight him?"  
  
Sakura shuffled through the remaining cards. "What if...we surround him, and then use these?" She held up the Twin and Mirror cards. "We'll make copies of ourselves, and get him confused. During that time, we can use the Fight and Power to overpower him. If we absolutely have to, we can use Shot and Arrow. To get away, we can use Jump and Dash."  
  
"I love your great ideas," Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
Sakura took the Mirror, Fight, Shot, and Jump cards, while Syaoran took the others. Before she forgot, Sakura also picked up the Through and Shadow cards.  
  
"Are we ready?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think so... wait, hold on!" Syaoran ran into the living room and grabbed the Love Card. = Just in case. = he thought as he stood next to Sakura.  
  
"One more thing," Sakura said, grabbing Syaoran's arm. "If Atashi gets me, I want you to go ahead with the plan, okay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Same here."  
  
The two explained their plan to Tomoyo, who vividly expressed that she wanted to go and tape everything. Unfortunately for Tomoyo, she had to stay.  
  
"Through Card! Let Syaoran and I pass through the Shield Card!" A small entrance formed in the now visible pink shield. "Shadow Card! Veil us from prying eyes and senses! Through and Shadow!" With that, Sakura, with her staff, and Syaoran, with his sword, exited the house.  
  
As soon as they were out, Sakura had a brilliant idea. She took out another card. "Fly Card! Let us have wings to fly! Fly Card!" Both Syaoran and Sakura, concealed by Shadow, began to fly high into the sky. After a while, Syaoran pointed towards the ground and Sakura nodded. The slowly descended, right beside the cherry tree where they had created the Love Card.  
  
Their wings disappeared and the Shadow melted away. Sakura and Syaoran looked around warily. They were in an open field, except for that Cherry Tree.  
  
"Do you think he senses us?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yes, and you don't have to whisper." Sakura whirled around to see Atashi standing behind her.  
  
"Syaoran! He's here!"  
  
Syaoran, who had been walking around the cherry tree, heard her and dashed over to Sakura. "Stay away from her, Atashi!"  
  
"Well, well, well. There you are," Atashi said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"Twin Card!"  
  
"Mirror Card!"  
  
Copies of Sakura and Syaoran began to surround Atashi. "This is too easy," Atashi said, pulling out a card. "Pain Card! Seek out the true Sakura!"  
  
A bolt of lightning came out of the card and hit Sakura, who cried out.  
  
"Sakura!" the real Syaoran said, running to where she was lying down. All of the other copies vanished. But he was too late.  
  
"Bind Card! Prevent Sakura from escaping!"  
  
Sakura was suddenly jerked up, her hands in an "x" position above her head, and leaned against the tree. Try as she might, she couldn't move away from the tree. Then, something like a cloud of dust went over her eyes, and she slumped forward, unconscious.  
  
Syaoran saw red. "Power Card!" he said as he charged towards Atashi, who simply sidestepped him, like a bull fighter in a ring. But, Syaoran swiftly turned and knocked Atashi over, sending him flying a few feet. However, Atashi just got up and laughed. Syaoran charged again, but this time, Atashi was pushed back a few feet. Syaoran looked confused. = Why isn't this working? It's as if what I'm doing is making him stronger. But how? = Syaoran tried to clear his head.  
  
As he did so, Atashi went up to him and punched him in the stomach. Syaoran clutched his abdomen, dropping his sword. It would take a lot more that to take him down. But he was tired. Syaoran tried to fight back, hitting Atashi a few times, but he seemed invulnerable. Atashi continued to punch and kick him, until he was down on his knees, almost crying with pain. Finally, Atashi dealt a blow onto the face, making Syaoran fall forward. As he fell, all of his cards came out of his pockets.  
  
"Looks like you failed, Syaoran," Atashi hissed into his ear.  
  
Syaoran groaned as he tried to get up. However, he collapsed, his arms and legs unable to support him. Thoughts were swirling around him. How had Atashi defeated him like that? He had gotten stronger when he had ... A light went on in Syaoran's head. = He got stronger when I tried to fight back! Trying to fight fire with fire! He used my emotions against me. I shouldn't fight him! =  
  
Syaoran tried to get up again, and he did, picking up his sword and panting from the effort. He looked around and saw Atashi releasing the bind from Sakura, and looking fo her cards. Syaoran slowly bent down and picked up the Love Card, placing it in his back pocket.  
  
"Atashi!" Syaoran yelled hoarsely. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Still up, Syaoran?" Atashi called back. He dropped Sakura onto the ground. "I'm a little busy right now, so if you wouldn't mind sleeping..." A cloud of silvery dust started to travel towards Syaoran.  
  
He didn't move. = Love Card. Help me do what I need to do to get my Sakura back. = Syaoran took the Love Card out of his pocket and held it. Then the cloud completely covered him. Syaoran felt his knees weakening, but refused to fight back, willing the cloud into his body. Instead of harming him, however, the cloud evaporated.  
  
Atashi pulled out another card. "Pain!" A bolt of lightning came and struck Syaoran. He winced, but still stood.  
  
Atashi's eyes widened. He brought out another card. "Bind!" Ropes, now visible, began to travel towards Syaoran, but landed at a pile at his feet.  
  
He tried again. "Rage!" Syaoran was unaffected.  
  
= It's working! = Syaoran thought. He slowly took a step forward. Then another. And another.  
  
Atashi rushed up to Syaoran, eyes flashing wildly. In pure fury, he tore the Love Card out of Syaoran's hand, throwing it behind him.  
  
Syaoran stood calmly. Not moving.  
  
Atashi looked at Syaoran. "Well I guess you're powerless now. Why don't you try and hurt me, eh? I hurt your Sakura remember??"  
  
Syaoran stayed impassive. = I was right! He has no power if I don't fight him! =  
  
Atashi jerked his head to the right and left, fidgeting. "Well?"  
  
Suddenly, he saw a golden light behind him. He turned around to see Sakura with her staff, holding the Love Card that Atashi had dropped. She was bathed in a warm light, surrounded by cherry blossoms that flew around her.  
  
"We have defeated your cards with Love," Sakura said with an angelic voice. "You have been corrupted, taking on a guise. But we will help you regain your true form again." Sakura closed her eyes and let the words flow through her.  
  
"Created by auras of Pink and Green  
  
Guardian of life, all good, unseen  
  
Drive away hate, be it large or small  
  
Always remind us that Love Conquers All  
  
Love Card!"  
  
Atashi was surrounded by cherry blossoms. The green fairy reappeared and stood above Atashi's head. The blossoms spun around and around in a circle and increased, until he could not be seen. A bright flash of light came out from the sphere of flowers. The blossoms and fairy reentered the Love Card, which gently dropped onto the ground. In its place, were two doves, fluttering. Sakura and Syaoran (who had his sword, remember?) picked up their staff and sword and chanted: "Peace card! Be transformed through our combined auras! Peace Card!"  
  
The two doves began to glow and come closer to each other, then became rectangular. Sakura and Syaoran stepped forward and grasped the card, which had two doves flying together, with a green and pink background.  
  
  
  
Where there was once War, there was Peace. Love had conquered again.  
  
  
  
There it's finished!! If you want, i'll put up an epilouge or a question/answer section if you have any questions, esp cuz i changed it around a little.  
  
So Atashi was actually a Card. He is truely the Peace Card, but was somehow changed to become the War Card. I'll explain more in the epilouge. REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
(and review my other fics)  
  
[thanks] 


End file.
